Conversa Franca
by Tha Black
Summary: Hermione aparece de surpresa. Um almoço com direito a comemoração, vinho e muitas declarações.


_**"Conversa Franca"**_  
**Title:** Conversa Franca  
**Author:** Lady Luna Black  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Ships:** Harry/Hermione  
**Word Count:** 1.979  
**Summary:** Nada de muito excepcional, mas que me agradou em escrever! Foram necessárias apenas algumas horas. Há algum tempo não escrevia nada sobre o nosso navio, o qual está prestes a afundar, mas quem se importa? Que seja assim, perfeito, como Platão disse: apenas nas idéias e que viva em nossos corações. Dedico a todos os Pumpkins Pies que afundarão com esse Navio. Em especial a Maiumi, a qual me faz uma imensa falta, e ainda me faz morrer de saudades. A Luma, minha beta amada e que tem que me agüentar. A Luana, por não entender patavina desse final do livro e por divertir-me muito. A Beatriz, a chantili-love-que-vontade-de-apertar. A Angelina, que mesmo sendo RH leu a fic XD e deu umas arrumada nela e ainda me fez uma capa linda! A Lah, porque nós amamos o Dan mais que todas e temos mais de 50 comunidades sobre ele xD. A JKR, por ter criado dois personagens tão perfeitos um para o outro e não ter tido a sensibilidade que se exige para se enxergar algo tão ÓBVIO.  
**Spoiler warning:** Books 1-6  
**Type of fic**: Romance  
**Legal Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**Author's note**: _Hermione aparece de surpresa. Um almoço com direito a comemoração, vinho e muitas declarações.  
_

- read -  
- review -  
- thank you! -

* * *

Harry sorria. 

Cortar a grama nunca fora tão divertido.

O pensamento de que aquela seria à última vez que cortaria a grama dos Dursleys lhe deixava muito feliz.

O sol forte anunciava o meio-dia, Harry jogou a velha camiseta verde em um canto do jardim. Seu estômago doía de fome, mas o fato de seus tios e Duda terem ido viajar o alegrava.

A perda recente de Dumbledore lhe trazia momentos de tristeza, porém o casamento de Gui e Fleur se aproximava e ele poderia ter mais um dia feliz antes de ir enfrentar seu trágico destino.

Harry abaixou-se para limpar a lâmina da máquina. Seus pés estavam sujos e seus chinelos de dedos por algum lugar do jardim, usava uma calça de moletom preta que fora erguida até os joelhos. Os óculos estavam ligeiramente tortos em seu rosto e o fato da lâmina ter se partido não importava mais.

Ele encontrava-se abaixado quando ouviu o costumeiro ranger do portão e um arrastar de malas. Harry permaneceu do mesmo modo, escondido entre algumas plantas de sua tia.

- HARRY! – o fato de ele estar esperando um ataque silencioso em vez do grito agudo tão próximo o fez cair para trás, em cima das plantas que Petúnia cuidava com tanto carinho, o tirando do esconderijo e deixando-o seminu ao intruso.

No caso, uma intrusa.

- O que você faz aqui? – perguntou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas e um leve ar de inquietude.

- Olá para você também. – respondeu a de cabelos amarrados, caminhando até Harry e o ajudando a levantar.

- Perdão. Como você está? – desculpou-se, dando um beijo rápido na bochecha dela, provocando-lhe cócegas, devido aos lábios úmidos dele.

- Estou bem e você? Parece feliz. - ele assentiu e se surpreendeu com a capacidade dela de saber como ele estava se sentindo. - Eu vim de Noitibûs. - disse enquanto dava a volta nas plantas esmagadas. - Meus pais foram à praia e como depois de amanhã é o casamento de Gui e Fleur, pensei que podíamos ir juntos.

- Ah, pensou? - indagou rindo e procurando seus chinelos e depois a camisa. Hermione acompanhou com os olhos os movimentos de Harry. - Você nem se deu ao luxo de avisar, não é? - disse o moreno, andando na direção dela, colocou os chinelos e pendurou a camisa nos ombros. - E eu ainda fico surpreso... - disse parando na frente dela.

Hermione sorriu e ele balançou os ombros, pegou as duas malas e as carregou até a porta, parando para abrir. Ela fechou a porta e acompanhou Harry escada á cima.

Entraram em um quarto e ela identificou como sendo o de Harry.

- A não ser que você queira ficar no armário em baixo da escada... - explicou-se antes que ela pudesse perguntar, porque ele sabia que ela perguntaria.

- Está ótimo aqui! Mesmo! - respondeu sincera, sentando-se na cama dele.

- Eu vou tomar banho. - Harry avisou, saindo do quarto e entrando novamente. - Fique à vontade. - ela sorriu e caminhou até a gaiola de Edwiges.

Harry entrou no banheiro, parando em frente ao espelho e tomando conhecimento de seu estado. Ela beijara Hermione no rosto. Qualquer pessoa teria ficado enojada; Gina teria ficado enojada. Hermione não ficara enojada pelo fato de ele estar sujo e suado.

Ele a conhecia perfeitamente bem para saber que ela ficara surpresa e feliz por sua iniciativa. E havia algo mais no olhar dela que ele não sabia dizer o que era.

Retirou os óculos e despiu-se, entrou no box e ligou o chuveiro na água fria, realmente o tempo estava muito quente, mas muito mais quente estava ele.

Demorou tempo suficiente para estar completamente limpo. Harry puxou uma toalha qualquer, secando-se rapidamente e a enrolando no quadril.

Entrou em seu quarto e o encontrou vazio, encostou a porta e vestiu-se, largando a toalha molhada em cima da cama e descendo as escadas.

Hermione encontrava-se sentada na poltrona de tio Válter, aparentemente concentrada no pergaminho em suas mãos, mas virou a cabeça e sorriu ao encontrar os olhos de Harry, fazendo-o enrubescer.

Ele sentou-se no braço da poltrona dela e esticou a cabeça, vendo que se tratava do pergaminho de R.A.B.

- Alguma idéia? - perguntou.

- Nenhuma. Quero dizer, nós devemos contar com a hipótese de que R.A.B. pode ter destruído o medalhão verdadeiro e agora estar exatamente a sete palmos de terra? - Harry riu.

- Bem, eu acredito... Que estou realmente com fome! - ele exclamou divertido, retirando o pergaminho da mão dela e a puxando para a cozinha.

Harry colocou água dentro de uma panela e pôs para esquentar, entrando na dispensa e saindo com um pacote de macarrão.

Ele viu Hermione procurando uma jarra para o suco e então segurou a mão dela, indicando um litro de vinho.

- Dumbledore uma vez me disse que essa casa era protegida, então por hoje vamos comemorar. - ela continuou olhando confusa. - Eu não sei se vou voltar vivo... - por um momento Harry notou os olhos dela marejarem. - Por hoje eu quero comemorar com aquela que sabe o que se passa no fundo de minha alma em todos os momentos. - Hermione concordou rapidamente e se virou para pegar os pratos, mas Harry sabia que ela estava segurando-se para não chorar.

Enquanto ela lavava a louça Harry saiu da cozinha, levando uma mesa para o jardim, posicionando-a em baixo de uma árvore e arrumando os pratos e talheres, fazendo o seu melhor para tornar aquele um momento especial.

Os dois sentaram e ele abriu o vinho.

Hermione sorria, porém Harry via as lágrimas se formando nos olhos dela.

- Eu te faço sofrer? - ele perguntou, sentindo um pequeno nó na garganta.

- Como? - ela perguntou, parando de comer.

- Você passou o nosso sexto ano inteiro sofrendo... Eu posso não ter demonstrado, mas eu via isso. Quero dizer, eu me culpo por não ter feito nada para te ajudar. Eu não escutei você e coisas ruins aconteceram. - ele fez uma pausa, encarando a face preocupada dela. - Eu não pensei que você... Que pudesse gostar do... - Harry parou de falar e soltou um longo suspiro. - Eu cheguei a pensar que ficaria sem amigos se vocês dois ficassem juntos... Foi egoísta de minha parte, mas eu não pude evitar sentir isso...

- Harry... A única coisa que pode me fazer sofrer é o que pode te acontecer... É descobrir como viver se você... Se você morrer... - ela parou de falar, bebendo um pouco do vinho. - E bem... Eu sempre vou estar ao seu lado... Sempre... Se você assim quiser...

- Mas você... Você e o Rony? - Harry descobriu que era difícil pronunciar o nome deles juntos, como um casal.

- Nós descobrimos que trabalhamos melhor como amigos... Como bons e somente amigos. - disse com um pequeno sorriso. - No velório, logo depois de você conversar com a Gina... Eu percebi que era você que deveria estar ali do meu lado, que era no seu ombro que eu queria chorar. Disse a Rony que tínhamos coisas a esclarecer. - ela levou à boca o macarrão que estava no garfo e olhou para Harry. - Nós chegamos a conclusão de que não são as aparências, nem a incompatibilidade de gênios e muito menos a insensibilidade de uns às necessidades do outro que sustentam uma relação. - Harry olhou sorrindo para ela e voltou a comer, Hermione fez o mesmo.

Eles lentamente acabaram com todo o vinho e foram lavar a louça.

Enquanto Hermione lavou, Harry guardou as cadeiras e a mesa, depois indo para a cozinha e secando a louça.

Ela terminou o último prato e ao entregar a Harry, suas mãos se tocaram e o contato que mantinham só foi quebrado com o som do prato de quebrando.

Hermione abaixou-se para ajuntar os cacos, porém o som das gargalhadas de Harry a contagiou, como uma doce melodia, fazendo-a rir também.

- Bem... - ele começou apoiando-se na pia. - Eu quebrei a máquina de cortar grama, esmaguei as plantas favoritas da minha tia, bebi um vinho que eles vêm guardando há anos, acabo de quebrar um prato e se você quer saber, eu nunca fui tão feliz! - contou, puxando Hermione para cima e olhando em seus olhos. Fico feliz em presenciar os melhores momentos da minha vida com você. Pensando bem, você está nos melhores e nos piores, esteve sempre ao meu lado, incondicionalmente.

- Como eu pude tentar me apaixonar pelo Rony, se é você quem eu quero e que me faz feliz? - o fato daquela declaração tantas vezes ensaiada em frente ao espelho ter saído com mais facilidade do que se podia imaginar, fez Hermione rir e passar o sabão de suas mãos nos óculos de Harry. - Oh, céus! Como vou olhar para você agora?

Harry se deixou envolver pelo riso dela, a puxando e a abraçando. Pela primeira vez, e pela única que ele desejava, descobriu que não era agindo impulsivamente que encontraria o amor que Dumbledore tanto lhe dissera, que não era sempre pensar que estaria fazendo o certo e que em um único abraço ele teria o mundo.

Hermione permanecia ali segura, como a única que sabia mais sobre ele do que ele mesmo, a única que bateria de frente com ele quantas vezes fosse preciso para mostrar-lhe o certo e trazer-lhe a luz, como a única a nunca duvidar de seu caráter e acreditar em cada palavra proferida, como a única capaz de acalmar-lhe os ânimos e dar-lhe a paz.

- Certa vez... - começou ela, aconchegada nos braços dele. - Minha mãe me disse que eu só encontraria o amor quando ele me abraçasse e me fizesse sentir segura e protegida em seus braços, que me trouxesse a melhor sensação do mundo quando estivesse junto de mim e trouxesse a pior de todas quando partisse. - ela respirou profundamente, escutando o coração dele. - Aquele que me elevasse a melhor mulher do mundo com um único olhar. Aquele que me desse esperanças quando tudo não fizesse mais sentido. Aquele que me respeitasse e me amasse, que compreendesse meus ideais e me apoiasse. Aquele capaz de me fazer feliz sem nem perceber... - Hermione o abraçou mais forte, tendo em si uma sensação indescritível. - Esse eu poderia chamar de meu amor.

Harry ergueu-a nos braços, a espuma já havia escorrido das lentes, caminhou com ela até a escada, fazendo-a sentar-se e ele ficar um degrau à baixo. Hermione não pode deixar de sorrir ao encontro de seus olhares.

- Dizem que não é preciso ver toda a escada, apenas subir o primeiro degrau, com fé. - continuou ela. - Foi assim ao entrar em sua vida.

- Eu imaginei que quando realmente amasse alguém, aquela de tão única fizesse eu pensar muito antes de beijá-la, fizesse com que tudo saísse perfeito, fizesse eu pensar que era com ela que eu queria ficar. Aquela que fizesse minhas pernas tremerem quando eu estivesse a eminência de ganhar um beijo, aquela que fizesse meu coração disparar, me fazendo ter medo que ela pudesse ouvir as batidas descompassadas. - ele segurou nas duas mãos dela com carinho. - E acima de tudo, aquela que me fizesse sentir tudo isso ao mesmo tempo.

Harry aproximou-se calmamente do rosto dela, sem pressa ele encostou suas testas e encarou os olhos castanhos de Hermione por infinitos segundos.

Lenta e inocentemente seus olhos se fecharam e seus lábios se tocaram, envolvendo-os em um mar de amor.

- Não importa o caminho obscuro que temos pela frente, ao seu lado eu sei que tudo é possível. - Hermione disse abraçando-o e deitando a cabeça no ombro dele, Harry acariciava seus cabelos, virou e beijou-lhe a cabeça.

- Eu te amo. - declarou o moreno, antes de beijá-la novamente.

**FIM**

* * *

- read -  
- review -  
- thank you! -

* * *

**N.B.: **N.B.: Obrigada Tha; Por tudo... por sempre estar aqui.

E mais, agradeço também: a srta Chris Granger por ter me ajudado com a betagem. Estou sem editor de textos. Sendo assim, fica praticamente impossível usando o bloco de notas :

A fic tá linda - E eu gosto de ler esses pequenos encontros... São neles que vemos a verdadeira essência do amor.


End file.
